


That Which Should Not Go to School

by Lady_Saddlebred



Series: Lessons They Never Taught Me [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Saddlebred/pseuds/Lady_Saddlebred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn can give as good as he gets sometimes</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Which Should Not Go to School

Title:          That Which Should Not Go to School

 

Authors:    Red_921 ([darkredbeloved@gmail.com](http://us.mc1620.mail.yahoo.com/mc/compose?to=darkredbeloved%40gmail.com)) and Lady Saddlebred ([cdelapin@yahoo.com](mailto:cdelapin@yahoo.com))

 

Archive:     Yes,please! Category:   Qui/Obi, Alternate Reality, Romance

 

Rating:       PG

Series:        Lessons They Never Taught Me In School

Previous fics in series: all on AO3 website:  
Early Admission  
Lessons They Never Taught Me in School  
Lessons That Were Never on the Syllabus  


 

DISCLAIMER: George Lucas owned everything, until he sold it to Disney. We own nothing, just playing in his playground.

 

Special thanks to Katbear and Merry Amelie, _notre betas par excellence!_

Feedback: PLEASE FEED THE HUNGRY BUNNIES!!

 

 

~*~*~*~

 

 

Ben walked into the Ferguson sciences building, privately grateful that for once he wasn’t there to fix something in Quinn’s biology lab. Given the need to keep their relationship secret, it wouldn’t be a good idea for Ben to be seen too often in the bio lab and not elsewhere. Moreover, Xandra Criton was one of Quinn’s bio majors (and a major pain in Ben’s neck), and he was none too thrilled with the idea of running into her again anytime soon.

 

It was nice, too, to have someone else calling for his particular skill set once in a while.

 

Approaching the stairs, he spotted Quinn struggling with a big box as he cautiously navigated the steps, presumably headed to his second floor office or the lab. _Speak of the devil…_

“Professor Donovan? Hang on a minute, let me help you,” he called, hurrying forward. “Want me to ring for the elevator for you? Looks like you’ve got your hands full there.”

 

The biology department chairman turned with exaggerated care. “Ah, good morning, Ben. Thank you, but I believe I can manage.” His manner was cordial, without a hint of anything other than professional courtesy to a fellow staff member. “I actually prefer the stairs. Nice bit of exercise, you know.”

 

“Are you sure? It’s no trouble, really.” Ben tried not to stare at the attractive backside moving slowly up the steps. Was it his imagination or did the walk seem just a bit more… provocative today? No, surely not. Ben grinned as he pushed the button for the elevator. He had to go to the top floor this morning and didn’t want to get in the way if Quinn dropped anything. Or fell.

 

A piping voice from behind him caused him to turn around. “Hey, Professor D! Wait up! Want some help?”

 

Anthony Walker darted down the hallway, an oversized backpack slung over one thin shoulder. His exuberant manner made him seem even younger than his 12 years. Ben still had to remind himself that Ani was a student at the Academy, and not just visiting. To hear him talk, Quinn’s “ _pet prodigy_ ” was exceeding all expectations.

 

“Good morning, Ani. Thank you, but I have it under control. Get on up to the lab, I’ll be there in a few minutes,” Quinn replied, smiling over his shoulder as Ani skidded to a halt at the foot of the stairs.

 

“Why dontcha just take the elevator, Professor? It’s loads faster.” The doors opened. “Hey, Ben, hold the elevator for us, ok?”

 

“Thank you for your concern, Ani, but it’s not necessary. I can handle it, all opinions to the contrary.” Ben grinned at the semblance of affronted dignity in Quinn’s tone, the implication that he was too old and feeble to manage a mere two flights of stairs.

 

“S’up to you.” Ani shrugged, then energetically jumped up the steps to the landing where Quinn was standing. Grinning down at Ben, he loudly stage-whispered, “It’s just because he’s clusta- clustro-, you know, he doesn’t like tight spaces.”

 

“Careful, brat,” warned Quinn, smiling in spite of himself. “I’d hate to ‘ _accidentally_ ’ lose my grip on this box of lab assignments and hit you in the head with it.” He pretended to do exactly that and Ani laughingly did a duck-and-roll to the side, then bounced back down to the floor below.

 

Ben chuckled at their silly by-play. “Actually, Ani, I have it on very good authority that it’s not so much that he’s ‘ _claustrophobic,_ ’ but that the elevator uses * ** _electricity,_** *” he said teasingly. “Everybody knows Professor D is terrified of anything that uses electrical current, right?”

 

Quinn glared down at his tormentors. “I will ask you both to remember that you are addressing a department chairman. Have some respect, * ** _gentlemen_.** * Otherwise I shall be forced to come down and thrash the both of you.”

 

Ani giggled and ducked behind Ben for safety. Ben boxed the air with his fists and Quinn only barely managed to keep a straight face. Turning back to the stairs, he muttered, “Living, breathing textbook examples of why one should never send mules to college.” He shook his head as he continued up the steps to his office.

 

Ani turned to Ben, confused. “What’d he mean by that?”

 

Ben grinned. “Nobody likes a smart ass.”

_~end~_

Previous fics in series: all on AO3 website:  
Early Admission  
Lessons They Never Taught Me in School  
Lessons That Were Never on the Syllabus  
That Which Does Not Go to School  
Rainy Day Recess  



End file.
